Vashu
by alythia
Summary: [A short oneshot. Angst!Knives and twincest warnings.] Knives asks Vash a very important question, what is Vash's answer?


Grumpy sleepy me says: **Not. Mine.**

My KxV musings add: If not, the manga _will_ have pics of Knives' _lovely_ _behind_ with every episode, and the anime will have Knives and his – _his! X3_ – lovable Vashu humping and moaning. Muahaha XD

Spoilers: …Mangaverse? Coz in the manga, the Big Fall/Great Fall (…wateva ya wanna call it) happened 150 years before; not 130+ as most of the other fic-authours has expected. Knives said it himself, in Trigun Maximum, Vol 8, Chapter 1, pg 7. Then, in Trigun Maximum, Chapter 80, pg 7, Vash left Knives arou-_MFFFT_?

_(Vash grinning sheepishly, tighten his grip on author's mouth, dragging her away, muttering something about too much is too much…) (author manages to escape as Knives starts attacking Vash – in a very yummy way – and the author is reluctant to go… _

A/N: I dunno why I was harassed and munched in the toes by a KxV bunny at _two in the morning_. I got these two killer final exams in around 28 hours, but my fingers were itching to type this down. But with this finished almost 2 hours later, kehehehe…

_(kicks the poor plot bunny out through the window of my fifth floor dorm room) _Ah that felt sooooo good! X3

**My first twincest/smut/fic ever!** x ;; Please be as cruel as you can/want 3 I'm a very positive thinker

Oh by the way, even I was a bit confused by my own ending… ;; Make your own assessment of what happened. This is angst, right? X

_(happily pats a sulking Knives on the back. "Ah, dun worry. My next fic will have a more angst-ier you! Oo…"Die, bitch." "Not till I have you groveling at Vash's feet with a hard on, begging for a lay. Muahahahaa! XD" )_

Happy reading

Now I need my beauty sleep… Zzzzzzzz…..

* * *

"**Vashu…"

* * *

**

_I slowly kissed his lips. Little pecks at first, then tongues clashed in a battle of dominance. He tastes so sweet… it felt sooo good…_

_I disengaged my mouth from his regretfully, but us Plants still need to breath too you know. Still, I'd never get enough of Vash. Ever…

* * *

_

"**Hmm?"

* * *

**

_I looked into his eyes. Shining with innocence, he still didn't know the weight of our actions; of what we have been doing for the past three decades. _

_We're doing this together, as we only have each other. During the period of our adolescence, I didn't know what exactly I have to do. I kept having these dreams of Vashu in endearing and compromising states and it always felt so good in the morning afters, even after I wet my pants._

_But I wasn't satisfied with just that.

* * *

_

"**I love you."

* * *

**

_I raped him._

_Pushed my member in and out of his blood-slicked opening; searching for selfish release._

_He cried so much… so much…_

_After that incident, he began avoiding me. Again…_

_I begged, pleaded; for weeks to come. For him to forgive me, to accept me…_

_He did._

_And that night, I loved his body to the point he cried._

_But this time, out of pleasure._

_And the night after that, and the night after…

* * *

_

"**I know."

* * *

**

_I pushed Vash down, onto his back, eagerly licking and nipping his neck. I savored his taste, doting his body. Loving the person that Vash was._

_Vash moaned even louder under my ministrations._

_I slowly licked my way down to his cute, but somehow sluttish pink nipples._

_This was going to be a long night. A very pleasurable and enjoyable one._

_Just for you, Vashu…

* * *

_

"**I really love you."

* * *

**

_I licked from the base of his member, up to the tip. I relished in his exquisite flavor, yearning for more._

_I sucked on his tip, earning a gurgling kind of scream from Vash's sweet mouth._

_Which meant that he really liked it._

_And he wanted more._

_I gave him just that.

* * *

_

"**I know that..."

* * *

**

_Slicking my fingers with my saliva, I slipped my finger into his crevice. One finger, two… Vash was squirming in discomfort, so I kissed him again._

_I languidly stretched Vash opening while giving him sloppy wet kisses; letting him taste a bit of himself in my mouth. _

_I had taught myself, that particular detail about how I should try to expand his opening by stretching it. So Vashu can enjoy this as much as I was…_

_I didn't want to hurt him anymore._

_I cared too much for this passive brother of mine.

* * *

_

"**Do you love me..?"

* * *

**

_I removed my fingers, and positioned him for penetration._

_I gazed deeply into his eyes, asking for his permission._

_In his haze of arousal and desire, he smiled sweetly at me, circled his arms around my neck, kissing me softly on my forehead._

_That was his personal way of conveying his affections to me. And a cue for me to continue._

_That was so like Vash…_

_I slowly pushed myself into his body.

* * *

_

**"…..."**

**

* * *

**

_Gradually, I increased the frequency of my pumping into his slicked anus. As I hit his prostate head on, he whimpered and mewled his delight. Again and again and again…_

_I could come just at the sight of him like this…_

_I fingered and pumped his penis at the same time of the movement of my hips. Oh, how much he loved that._

_Our panting got heavier as we were reaching our limits. His hot and tight channel was squeezing onto my dick, and I thrusted in harder; deeper…

* * *

_

**"Vashu…?"

* * *

**

_Vashu cried his release. How his gorgeous face twisted in satisfaction… _

_After a couple more thrusts, I came into him._

_Mingling in cum and sweat, he basked in his afterglow, while I was lazily making butterfly kisses on his chest and neck.

* * *

_

**"……."

* * *

**

"_Naa, Vashu…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Could we stay like this… forever…?"_

_He smiled…

* * *

_

**His gaze fixed into my eyes, smiling that sad, painful smile I hated so much…**

"**How should I know…?"**

**My heart shattered.**

**I hugged him; as tightly as I could muster. And let my tears go…**

**He kept smiling.

* * *

**


End file.
